Black Blooded Hylian
by VioWolf
Summary: Eli is a weapon with two secrets. One, she can preform magic. Two, she is a hylian. The LoZ stuff doesn't come in till later in the story, but it's a good story. Formerly A Demon, Two Weapons, Five Links, and An Imp. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Witch

**Hi people of the world! I had an awesome story going with my friend so I had to post it. The Zelda part of this doesn't come in for a while, but trust me, it comes in. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or LoZ.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Witch**

Eli and Louise had just come home from the DWMA. Eli walked into the living room and let herself fall face first onto the couch.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Louise asked. "The super written exam is only four days away."

"I'll study later," Eli said into the forest green pillow.

Just then Soul and Maka came in. "Hay you guys," Maka said. "Blair was annoying us while we were trying to study so we came over here, where we know it is quiet."

Soul looked at Eli. "Whats up with her?"

"She does this every night," Louise said. "Ever since _the mission_."

Everyone knew what mission she was tailing about. It had been Eli's first, her and her meister, Tyler, had chosen one of the easiest missions they could find. but it turned out that the kishin was much more powerful then anyone had expected. In the end Stein had to interfere and all Eli came back with was black blood and Tyler.

_Could she be trying to fight the demon? _Soul thought of as he remembered what it was like when he first got black blood. He walked over and sat by Eli. "Eli, is _he_ in there?" Soul asked.

Eli nodded. " Please help me."

Having no idea what the heck they were talking about, Louise stared at them like they were insane. "Okay..." she said as she slowly walked backwords to her bedroom door. "... I'm gonna study in my room now.." She opened the door and put one foot in.

"Where do you think your going?" Eli yelled. "Stay with me till this nightmare is over!" She sat strait up, the doors slammed shut and locked.

"ELI!" Louise yelled. "SOUL AND MAKA ARE STILL HERE!"

"What the *bleep* Eli!" Soul yelled. "YOUR A WITCH?"

Soul changed into his scythe form. Maka caught him and swung at Eli.

Eli dodged all their attacks. "DAMN YOU LITTLE WITCH!" Soul yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! BUT YOUR JUST LIKE DR. MEDUSA!"

"Louise help!" Eli yelled as she barley missed a blow to her neck. "They're gonna' kill me! Then Soul is gonna eat my soul!"

"It's your own damn fault!" Louise yelled. "Your on your own for this one!" She walked to the front door and pulled her keys out.

"Soul resonance!" Soul and Maka yelled.

"OH CRAP!" Eli yell cried as she was cornered.

Louise sighed. She ran an grabbed Eli. They ran out and closed the door.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Louise yelled as she locked the door. "Come on we better go to see Lord Death, maybe he'll understand."

"I can transport us there," Eli said.

"WHY THE *bleep* DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT EARLIER?" Louise yelled.

"I was to stressed!" Eli replied. "I blanked out!"

Louise sighed. "At least you remembered now," she said as she took hold of her friend's hand. "We better go before the spread the word."

Eli said some something in a odd tongue and the next thing they knew they were standing in front of the DWMA.

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? A special thanks to mangofoil47 for about half the stuff in this whole story. Read and Review.**


	2. Eli Has Problems

**Woot! Chapter two time! I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I have been alerted by mangofoil47 that I put in kishin instead of kishin egg in the last chapter and I apologize for any confusion on that, so just to clear this up: Eli and her mister (whom I have randomly named Tyler for reasons even I do't know) did _not _battle the kishin, _ever_, they only battle kishin eggs. So now that we have that cleared up I would like to say that this is one of my personal favorite chapters ****(mangofoil47 and I are already working on on what I _think _is the ending of this story, so I know what is going to happen) in this story because it may or may not involve a character going insane, witch I find amusing. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eli Has Problems**

Eli and Louise ran through the hallways with countless meisters and weapons close on their tail trying to do damage to the so called witch in any way they could.

_So much for getting here before they spread the word. _Louise thought to herself. She sighed as the death room came into sight. "Hang in there Eli," she said. "We're almost there."

"I don't know if I can handle this," Eli said.

They entered the death room and Eli barricaded the door with a spell. They ran to Lord Death.

"Eli, Louise. How nice to see you," Lord Death said.

"Lord Death," Louise said quickly. "Eli has magic powers but she isn't a witch. But everyone thinks she is and now they'er trying to _kill _her!"

Eli ran around frantic and panicked as the situation started to get to her. "I don't think I can handle this," she said to nobody in peculiar.

"Hmm..." Lord Death said. "That _is_ a problem. Could we talk this over tea?"

They heard banging on the door and knew that the spell was being broken. The door was locked too, but that could be picked, or the door itself could be broken easily.

"THEY'ER GONNA' KILL ME!" Eli yelled.

"Ah," Lord Death said. "so your a coffee drinker then?"

A loud cracking noise filled the room as the spell was broken. All that were left were the lock and door.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Eli begged.

"Now, now, settle down child. I will not kill you unless your kishin. Your welcome to stay at the academy," Lord Death said in attempt to calm Eli.

Eli pulled herself together. "Thank you," she said.

The doors swung open and Eli's meister, Tyler, came out with almost all the other students of the academy behind him. "How dare you?" Tyler yelled at Eli. "You damn witch! You tricked us into thinking you were our friend!"

Louise stepped in front of her friend protectively. "Look!" she yelled at the mob. "The girl ain't a witch! She is under the protection of Lord Death!"

"Louise..." Eli said in almost a whisper. "... I'll handle them. I don't what them to hurt you."

"More like me hurt them!" Louise yelled back.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT!" Eli yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone was silent as she stepped next to Louise. "...and if anyone does get hurt..." she gulped. "...it's gonna' be me." Everyone stared at her. "I wish I had the power to stop everyone from fighting... but I don't."

Suddenly a short, red demon popped into her head. She knew this demon. Ever since she had accidentally gotten black blood, he came to her whenever she felt weak, and whenever she slept. "I can give you power," he said.

Eli feel to her knees and put her hands to her ears. "NO!" She yelled. "GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Louise kneeled beside Eli. "Eli," she said in a kind and concerned voice. "what's wrong?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU *bleep* DEMON!" Eli yelled as she banged her head on the floor. "I DON'T WANT POWER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Louise picked Eli up. "Come on," she said. "We're going home."

* * *

**Fast forward to when they get to Eli's room.**

Louise threw a thrashing Eli onto her bed. "Get ahold of yourself!" Louise yelled.

"I don't care if I live or die anymore!" Eli yelled. "I don't have a family anyways!"

"Your real family may be gone, but we're your family," Louise said in attempt to comfort Eli. "Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and I. We're your family now."

It was true. Eli and Louise had always been there for each other like sisters. Maka and Tsubaki were like big sisters. Soul and Kid were like big brothers. Liz and Patty were like annoying yet close cousins. And Black Star literally pretended to be Louise and Eli's uncle.

There was a loud slam. Louise and Eli looked towards the door and saw Black Star. "HAY ZOE!" Black Star yelled. "UNCLE BLACK STAR IS HERE TO MAKE YA FEEL BETTER!"

"I don't diserve to fell better!" Eli yelled as she kicked around. "All I do is cause trouble!"

Eli accidentally kicked Black Star in the face. "*bleep* right..." Black Star said.

"BLACK STAR!" Louise scolded him.

The door swung open and Liz, Patty, and Kid came in. "Zoe, are you okay?" Kid asked. "I heard that people were trying to kill you. They said that you were a witch... is this true?"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" Eli cried. "I DON'T DISERVE THE VERY AIR I BREATH!"

"STOP YELLING!" Kid yelled. "WHEN YOU YELL YOUR FACE IS ASYMMETRICAL!"

"I'm sorry!" Eli said. "I just can't control myself!" The little demon came into her head. She banged her already injured head hard on her small, iron headboard over and over again, eventually causing it to bleed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU *bleep* DEMON" she screamed. "I DON'T WANT YOUR *bleep* POWER!"

Louise held Eli's head and stroked her hair. "Shh..." she said calmly. "I'm here for you. Settle down." She turned to Black Star. "Black Star, could you get some gauze from the bathroom?"

"Don't worry!" Black Star yelled. "Uncle Black Star is on it!" Black Star ran off to the bathroom. He came back a minute later and handed Louise the gauze.

As Louise wrapped Eli's wound Soul and Maka came in.

Maka glared at Eli, but Soul ran over to her.

"I'm so sorry!" Soul yelled. "I had no idea you weren't a witch!"

"That's not the worst of our problems right now," Kid said. "The black blood is getting to her."

"*bleep*! Eli you've got to fight him," Soul instructed Eli.

"Who the *bleep* are you talking about?" Louise yelled.

"It's a demon," Maka said. "After you get black blood he comes to you in recurring nightmares, saying that he'll give you power. Soul had to deal with him too."

"Ya, I had to deal with him!" Soul said. "A he was a pain in the *bleep*!"

"We could always go to Hyrule," Louise whispered in Eli's ear so no one else could hear them.

"Do you think Link and Zelda could help me?" Eli whispered back.

"Maybe," Louise said, returning to her normal voice. "It's worth a try."

* * *

**Woot! I hope you guys liked that chapter! A special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And as always, don't forget to thank mangofoil47 for at least half of the epicness in this story! ...seriously, PM mangofoil47 to tell her how awesome she is. I couldn't have made this story without her doing it with me! Read and review! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay! No more exams! Now I can post! ^^**

**Vio: You've been out of school for almost a two weeks, you just chose to wait till now to post.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Vio: o.o I just want to get in the story...**

**Red: Me too~!**

**Me: THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME WORK!**

**Everyone but me: o.o**

**Me: That's better. ^^ Disclaimer, I don't own LoZ or SE, only my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Eli sat on her bed, think about what Louise had said. _Should _she return to her homeland of Hyrule? _Could_ Link and Zelda help her? There was only one way to find out... "Fine," she said reluctantly. "Just let me say good bye..."

Eli hugged everyone goodbye then took Louise's hand, she chanted something darkly, and the two seemed to disappear.

But no, they had teleported to their homeland...

Hyrule.

* * *

Eli sat in the spring, crying and screaming while Louise tried to calm her.

Link ran to the spring. As he saw the two girls in the the spring his eyes widened in amazement. "Louise? Eli? I-is that really you?"

Eli screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled.

Link looked startled "I-I'll go get Vio..." He said as he ran towards Ordon.

* * *

Link brought Vio, Blue, and Red back to a screaming Eli.

Red hugged Eli and Louise. "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

"Two years to be exact," Vio commented as he walked over to Eli. "What happened to her?"

Eli's eyes flew open, her breaths heavy and short as she settled down and woke from her nightmare. Her eyes widened as she looked at Vio, she had missed him and the other Links, as they were some of her childhood friends. Though Louise and Eli were older (Eli by _almost_ three years, and Louise by three) they had grown up playing with Vio, Red, Blue, and Shadow in Hyrule Field.

They were innocent once.

Just two average girls.

Living two average lives.

But not anymore...

Fate was cruel to them, and it wouldn't let them live perfect, or even normal lives.

Eli snapped out of it and stood up. "I'm going home,"she said, her eyes never even sparring anyone the slightest glance.

With that Eli walked away, to her childhood home. Where she had lived alone for ten years.

Eli sighed as she let herself fall onto her bed. She closed her eyes, but refused to let herself fall asleep.

She was willing to do almost anything to avoid that demon.

Even if it meant to never sleep again.

* * *

**Me: Finally, done with chapter two.**

**Vio: That took WAY too long.**

**Me: Oh, shut up. I got you in there, didn't I? Be grateful.**

**Vio: ...**

**Me: Please review.**


End file.
